1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven, and more particularly, to a microwave oven with an air cleaning function that can improve not only the kitchen environment but also the overall interior environment by quickly removing polluted air containing, for example, fumes, moisture, and oil that are generated during cooking process to worsen the kitchen environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microwave oven is a sort of cooking apparatus having a magnetron for generating and directing a microwave to food loaded in a cooking cavity of the microwave oven to lead to the molecular movement generating heat for the food.
Particularly, in recent years, an over-the-range (OTR) type microwave oven that is placed over a main cooking device such as a gas oven range has been developed. The OTR type microwave has a function of the cooker itself as well as a function of ventilator that removes fumes and/or moisture generated in the main cooking device during the cooking process. Such an OTR type microwave oven is already well known through publications disclosed by the applicant (assignee) of the present invention. However, the present invention is not limited to such an OTR type microwave oven.
However, the conventional OTR type microwave oven provides only a function for forcedly exhausting polluted air generated during the cooking process. That is, since only the function for forcedly exhausting polluted air generated during the cooking process is provided, an air cleaning function is not be not realized while the microwave oven is not being operated.
Meanwhile, even after the cooking process is finished, the kitchen air may be still in a polluted state due to residual odor particles. Therefore, there is a need for maintaining the air cleaning function even after the cooking process is finished. That is, in order to prevent the kitchen environment from being deteriorated due to the residual odor particles in the kitchen, the air cleaning function should be played at any time a user likes, thereby keeping the kitchen clean and fresh.
Particularly, such an air cleaning function is more keenly required for home environment having a kitchen and a living room that are formed in a single space.